Melydia: My dreamer
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: AU. Yaoi! Prince Vegeta has always had the 'hots' for his 'imaginary' friend, Melydia. When she proposes an additional slave, Kakarotto, what can he do but say yes? But our prince doesn't know that one decision can change his entire life. VG
1. Melydia is back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights and blah blah blah DBZ no sue please  
  
Warning: YAOI, HEHEHEHEHE  
  
A:N/ I know you're tired of my stories but get over it and review  
  
She walked into the room, fully dressed in a sparking blue gown that draws the attention of more than one of her kind. Usually, Saiyan women tend to wear plain dresses because such things are not favored in their society though the males of the race love the way the females look in them. The music slowed to a stop as the room focuses on the new comer, and that was exactly what she was, a new comer, never seen before and never heard of, especially someone wearing such a beautiful gown. Usually the women in the room would have scowled in distaste of such a garment and ignored her but the dress was beautiful. No arms or straps to hold the thing in place only her bust and what a bust. The dress flowed downward, pooling at her feet as it hugged her thighs but widened at her legs, set in place for her to move her legs widely. A sparking, see through sash thrown over her arms and flowing down her bare back. Her hands and forearm covered in the same dark blue cloth as her dress, almost black, like the night sky.  
  
She fixed her glasses, the tinted small frame showing that she had intelligence and was a fighter at that. She took them off and they disappeared into the air as if they were not there to begin with. She then walked gracefully toward the table of royalty, the ladies and lords posted in their regular spots. She bowed her head at the ladies and lords still not speaking and looked up for a moment then looking back down as they nodded to her. However, they missed her calculating eyes as she identified each one by name and face. She rose and moved toward the prince, who was currently watching her every move and noticed the things the others had not.  
  
"My prince," she whispered, only audible to the prince, the king and his queen. She curtsied by lifting her dress and bending her knees in a crossed position gracefully, she then looked him in the eye, which few had dared to do, but only for a fraction of a second before she rose and bowed to her king and queen. Not looking at them at all for she had caught them in her looking at the prince. "My King and My Queen."  
  
"Who are you?" The king asked as he looked down on her from his high perch, "this is a private party and we do not like uninvited company."  
  
"Melydia, I was told to attend by my father, Lord Lynden. He told me to come in his place, your highness. I came as a wish from him, if I am a bother a will leave," she told him, cocking her head to the side to listen to the King, looking down and in the same position as she was before, not moving in the slightest way.  
  
"Oh, so you're the daughter that he speaks of so often, I would think you'd be on another mission by now," the King told her and she rose her head bowed in respect as he and the rest of the room laughed lightly, the music returning to that of normal, "I would have thought you more butch than you are now." She tilted her head up to glance at him for any sign of disapproval before looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"I get that a lot, father tells me the same thing, he said I must get my looks from him because mother would never look as pretty as me, I don't see why he would say such things though," she giggled, speaking to the King as if he were her new best friend. He glared at her in warning for a moment before smirking his well-known smirk at her.  
  
"Well, I would have to agree with him then, now," he replied to the joke, "join us, we were just about to have supper and we would love the company of a fellow Saiyans daughter." She smiled and took a seat next to the prince, where the King had pointed for her to sit.  
  
"Hello, you must be The-Great-Prince-Vegeta, it's nice to meet you your highness," she told him bowing her head as she spoke not looking him in the eyes; the prince snorted indifferently though that is far from how he felt. The girl that had to be about his age had an air about her that didn't seem right, as if she wasn't suppose to be. He shrugged the thought off, knowing his father this would probably be his mate and there was nothing worse than to have a mate chosen for you, he'd have to make this one less appealing.  
  
His father announced that it was time for them to 'dig-in' and the Saiyan Prince took that as the opportunity to strike, seeing as everyone was to busy stuffing their faces. He knocked the sauce over 'by-mistake', the goop aiming for her sparking dress.  
  
"Be careful, your highness," she told him calmly, the sauce magically appearing in the center of the table, "don't want to make these nice people's jobs any harder." He fumed slightly and reached for the chicken that was next to her. She gasped when he grabbed her tail that had been wrapped around her waste, by mistake, honestly this time. "Sire, would you mind taking her hand off of my tail, please," she hissed as pain shot up her spine; the fury appendage that had been under her dress wiggling in the tight grip as the prince froze and looked at her in shock. He let go immediately and his mouth opened to utter an apology, it was just cruel to grab one's tail in such a harsh manner.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. The entire table stopped and turned to him; did the prince just say he was .sorry?  
  
"It's alright, sir, it's not your fault at all, would you like to go for a walk after this lovely meal?" She asked him, loudly so he was sure that she was just trying to reassure his mother and father rather than himself. They had completed their meal in relative silence, as all Saiyans did because they usually ate the time they were at the table.  
  
"It's a nice half moon tonight, isn't it your highness?" she asked as she walked behind her prince one foot.  
  
"Hn," he responded.  
  
"I do have something I want to show you tonight, sire, it's about who I am, I noticed you and I hope you notice me. do you?" She asked him almost desperately. He stared at her for a moment jaw hanging open as he remembered why the hell she was so damn familiar in the first place.  
  
"Melydia as in Melydia of my dreams?" He asked dumbfounded. She smirked at him and her dress disappeared being replaced by a tank top and tight blue sparkling pants the two articles of clothing matching.  
  
"I thought you'd forget about me, I've been occupying the dreams of another for a while and I had to see my little prince who obviously isn't little anymore, though I have to be eye to eye with you.  
  
"You are not, I'm taller," Vegeta snorted, folding his arms after getting over the initial shock. She stood should to shoulder with him to prove him wrong and fumed when he was taller at least by an inch.  
  
"Fine, but you're only taller because you're growing, 100 years from now when you've grown out of your prime we'll see who's taller!" She shouted at him, drawling the attention from inside the castle.  
  
"Whatever, excuses, excuses," he teased she 'humph'ed and folded her arms over her chest as well the way they stood and looked matching each other perfectly.  
  
"So, I didn't come by just for an overview and an argument with you, I need a favor," she told him as she turned her back to him.  
  
"So, the almighty Lydia needs help, I'm not sure if I should do so, after all, you need no one remember?" He told her, walking away with his nose held high.  
  
"No, wait," she pleaded grasping his shoulder as he walked away he stopped and turned to her slightly, "ok, I do need help, but just this once and I plan on replaying you."  
  
"Ok," he sighed, turning to her in defeat, he really hated fighting with Melydia she always found someway to win, "what do you want?"  
  
"Yes? Yes," she exclaimed doing a little victory dance before becoming serious all of a sudden, "I just need you to take in a servant, that's all, and no more." The prince raised a graceful eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean take a servant, as in a.personal servant?" He trailed off suggestively and she started to giggle nervously a light tint of pink spreading over her cheeks.  
  
"No, no, nothing like that, just a servant, that serves you and maybe your family but no one else, that's all I want," she told him innocently.  
  
"And this.person, who are they?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"Actually, he's a third class warrior, his name is Goku," she told him smiling brightly.  
  
"Goku? That's not a Saiyan-jinn name."  
  
"Oh, no it's not, but I like the name Goku, his real name is somewhere along the lines of Kakarotrht. or something like that."  
  
"Whatever, but I expect to be paid in full for this and I want to see you tonight," he snorted, walking away toward the party with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Oh, you'll be paid, Prince Vegeta, you will, you and Goku," she smiled secretively then disappeared, her departure not noticed by the few people that were out of the castle as the party continued on the inside.  
  
"Melydia?" Vegeta asked looking through the haze of his dream world at the swirling figure of his best friend.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, I forgot how good it feels to be in here," she told him, running up to her friend and giving him a huge hug.  
  
"So, what's up Lydie?" he asked as he imagined a bench then sat on it.  
  
"Nothing, I just really like this guy, Goku, he's just so.wow." she said dreamily. Vegeta scowled becoming the possessive person that he usually was whenever Lydia started to talk about her other dream visits.  
  
"What's with him, he have a second dick or something?" he asked rudely as she took a seat next to him. She punched his arm playfully.  
  
"No, I don't like him like that, I'll have to stop coming here if you're getting that mature, wouldn't want to walk in on one of your special dreams now would I?" she smirked, he rubbed his arm with a frown pretending like it had hurt.  
  
-----  
  
Well that's it, I hope you like it, I need at least one review to add the next chapter and two for the next one and so on and so forth. well, I hope you liked this, one to chapter two.well after I review. 


	2. Yo Kakarotto

Well, here's the chapter that I promised and if I didn't promise than here's the chapter Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, so why ask.  
  
"Well, father's throwing another party in the name of the victory against Freesia he said that the anniversary of such an event should be celebrated as well, and he asked about you." he told her as he leaned back comfortably.  
  
"Your father really gets on my nerves and anyway, I'm coming tomorrow, I'll even bring Goku," she told his dreamily, "you can take him into your care two days after, I need to explain to him these things, he's a tad.innocent."  
  
"What do you mean by innocent?" He asked her, looking at the girl that was currently leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you'll see, so what do you want to do for the rest of this dream?" She asked him, sitting up straight and looking at him expectantly.  
  
"How about a trip to my mother's dreams, it's been forever since I've seen one of them," he told her, grinning like an idiot, from some odd reason, he couldn't hold anything from her and it just made her seem all that more appealing.  
  
"Ewe, Vegeta, I don't want to be your mate, do you know how young you are compared to me and what would father think if he knew that his daughter was going into the mind of the prince and then had him as her mate." she said sarcastically. He smiled at her, knowing that she could practically could read his mind, "sure, why not?"  
They went to go play inside Vegeta's mother's head, which was odd but fun,,,  
  
The next night was the night of the third ball in a row and Vegeta looked forward to seeing his long time friend, being that she was suppose to come prettier than before and bring a friend along.  
  
"So, Vegeta, is your little friend coming tonight?" his father asked him as he watched his people dance and talk from his throne.  
  
"She should be coming, father," he cleared his throat, "I mean Ou- sama."  
  
"She was quiet lovely, Vegeta. Do you consider her,,," the Queen, his mother, was cut off by the sudden stop of the music and everyone had their eyes on the doors?  
  
In the door way stood Melydia, wearing a blood red, silk dress that had to be like a second skin, but everyone's eyes were on the person that stood at her side. The person standing beside her wore a blood red; button up shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned and the thin silk outlining his beautifully muscled abs and his pale skin. His eyes were of the deepest might night, the color of Melydia's other dress and his dress pants the same color, might night blue and silk. His long hair was pulled back in a somewhat controlled ponytail, except for the bang that covered his right eye slightly; the onyx mass of hair, flowing down his back, the slightly pointed tip pointing to his tail as he walked with Melydia. Their tails danced together in the air behind them as they walked and everyone was fixed upon the pair. Melydia's company kept his head low; his rosy lips frowned into somewhat of a pout, the cute sight making the man even more appealing in the eyes of everyone, including the prince himself.  
  
"My King, My Queen, and Prince, this is Kakarotto, he is one of my dearest friends. I hope you do not mind me bring him here majesties." she curtsied and he bowed, glancing up slightly as he too calculated everyone but only with the look of a mille-second.  
  
"Not at all," the king told her, licking his slightly perched lips, as he looked the fine specimens over.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Kakarotto told them in a slightly husky, yet cheerful voice his face bright even though he refused to rise until addressed. The king and queen nodded their approval, Melydia tapping Kakarotto's tail with her own so he would rise. They nodded to the king and queen and went to go talk in the garden; the eating haven already taken place and they had already sated their stomachs before they came. Vegeta nearly jumped out of his seat as he went after them, dismissing himself from his mother and father's company.  
  
"Goku, nice work with the outfit, I didn't think you would actually wear it," Melydia told him as they sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"I like this shirt, the pants could be better though," he laughed, "did you see all the people looking at us, I thought I was going to trip up or something! Wow, so this is the castle, ne?" He asked extremely faced looking at her with his big innocent eyes, his attitude almost a complete contrast to the way he actually looked. The prince waited and listened to their conversation as he stood behind a brick wall near them.  
  
"Yup, this is it, I've been hear thousands of times and I just can't get enough of it,,," she exhaled. Goku looked at her for a moment before following her gaze to the night sky.  
  
"The beauty of this place is almost like the beauty of the night but completely opposite," he observed as they looked at the sparkling sky, "One made by men the other by the gods and yet they are so closely intertwined almost like man and god themselves. Both live by their own methods and both must realize what is right and what is wrong though the gods have less limitations.Beautiful are both man and woman, beautiful are both gods and goddesses, yet they are so different, so far from one another, but so alike." he finished, sighing as he looked up. Melydia sat up from her leaned back position and looked at Goku surprised.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"What?" Goku questioned, rubbing the back of his neck modestly.  
  
"That observation."  
  
"Oh, I don't know it came like my paintings do, you know how deep I can be," he said to her, boosting his ego up as he stuck out his chest proudly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, but you can't match my creations," she deflated it, and then pulled on her silk, short dress, it turning into a long black dress.  
  
"I'll give you that," he snickered, poking her in the arm. She whined that it hurt as he laughed loudly the rich sound sending shivers up the prince's back. He stopped when he heard someone moan. "Who's there?" Melydia stopped her giggling and looked toward the wall that was beside them.  
  
"Oh come on out Vegeta, stop being so stubborn," she exclaimed. He stepped out from his temporary hiding spot and flashed a smirk at Melydia.  
  
"If I were being stubborn, I wouldn't have come out," he snorted and walked up to them.  
  
"Oh, Prince Vegeta, sorry, I didn't know it was you," Goku told him, not bowing his head but looking Vegeta over as if he were calculating his very soul.  
  
"So, you must be Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, coming over to stand directly in front of the slightly younger male.  
  
"You two are so stuffy, chill out and enjoy the night, it's pretty," she said in a Chibi voice that made Vegeta smirk and Goku snicker.  
  
"Kay Mel, wanna go for a fly after the party?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the night sky almost completely forgetting that the prince as there.  
  
"Sure, V can come too, let's go dance now!" She exclaimed, tugging on her black dress and it transforming back into the silk, knee-high second skin.  
  
"Kay," Goku chimed in, smiling at Vegeta as he stood and was pulled by Melydia, so, that's her Goku, Vegeta thought to himself and saw why she would like him, even if he had a horrible personality,,,  
  
In the ballroom, a fast song was playing and everyone danced wild and intimately.  
  
"I don't know, Mel," Goku told her as she pulled him into the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Just go with it, remember that night in your dreams when we danced and I asked you why you never danced like that before," she whispered in his ear so she didn't have to yell over the music, "well, do that."  
  
"Kay,,," he said doubtful and then he smirked, devious and evil, his eyes scanning the area until he locked eyes with the musician that was in charge of playing the songs.  
  
He nodded and a song close to a heartbeat began to play, mixed with rock that filled the soul. He grabbed her by the waste, smiling down on her as the people around them stopped their dancing. A yellow aura surrounded the two as they began to dance with the music, bodies molding together as their hair streaked yellow together, their clothing rippling as they danced a mixture of a salsa and a grind, the dance almost as delicate and furious as battle. Their feet moved so lightly that they hardly seemed to be dancing on the floor, which they weren't, they slowly rose until their feet were just swinging in the air at least a foot from the ground, though the twist and turns they made they had obviously not noticed, their eyes locking one another in place, but their legs and bodies having a mind of their own. They molded into one another, on second they would be so close, air wanted passage and the next their only contact would be their hands as they danced, locking eyes with one another.  
  
The music came to a fast-heartbeat end, the two of them on the floor once more and eyes locked as Goku stared into her eyes by looking over her shoulder and she staring into his looking slightly over her shoulder into the black orbs. The crowd busted into applause as they came back to reality and noticed the rooms' eyes was on them. A light blush spread across both of their features. They looked toward the king and queen in unison, their tails still locked around each other's.  
  
------  
  
That's it, the lovely chapter that you should love and stuff, what do you think of the making Goku sexy and smart,,,well sexy anyway,,, he's always been dep so get use to it. I expect you to review,,,soon 


	3. A fight?

Disclaimer: I don't own this and you know it so why are you asking!?  
  
This is going to be a short chapter so don't get your hopes up to high, anyway.on with Chapter Three. -------- Chapter 3: A fight?  
  
"Bravo, Bravo," The king exclaimed and the ball room quieted as he began to speak, "well, looks like we have a couple of great dancers with us tonight, well, the ball is coming to a close and we'll finish with a fight at the end of the month; a fight between the prince and whoever will challenge him. I've decided that the primaries will be the night of the half moon, the last two fighters will fight over who will fight my son, the winner will become an elite," he announced, almost like he had planned this. Goku looked at Melydia and Melydia at him, a fight? The crowds busted into loud laughter and talk, talk of the new tournament and which were going to fight.  
  
"Are you going to join, Goku?" Melydia asked, her tail uncoiling Sync with his.  
  
"Yeah, I love a good fight, what's an elite?" Goku asked and she smacked a hand over his mouth, holding it closed.  
  
"That's so funny Goku," she said loudly, almost like she was talking to everyone else, though they weren't playing attention to her. Goku gently removed her hand from his mouth, holding it for a moment before letting go.  
  
"I know, I know, I have to watch what I say.are you joining Mel?" Goku asked, walking over to an unoccupied table and sitting at it.  
  
"Nope, this is all you, Goku. Remember the last time we fought together? Father had to take us to the infirmary in ruins and we stayed in the regeneration tank for a week," Melydia exclaimed, laughing with Goku.  
  
"Yeah," Goku laughed, "good times, good times." Vegeta walked up to them, clearing his throat loudly. They both stopped their laughing and looked over to the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
"Great," Melydia mumbled, "here's the party popper." Goku nudged her, smirking at her defiance and hoping that the prince didn't take her joke to seriously.  
  
"Well, that was quiet the show, Melydia, you as well Kakarotto," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Goku licked his lips imbibing the picture that the prince made and all of a sudden his pants became a tad too tight. Melydia tugged at his arm before Vegeta noticed anything and Goku calmed, his scent coming back to the normal boil of a Saiyan.  
  
"Thanks," Goku finally said after what seemed like an eternity and he leaned back in his chair, arms folding over his chest. He pouted slightly as he fell into deep thought and Vegeta coughed, it was all he could do to restrain himself from fucking the life out of him (sorry about the language, habit).  
  
Well that's it, I'll have to update soon but I need at least 5 reviews for some inspiration, helps my ego and my ego helps my writing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. 


End file.
